A Star Is Born
by roseareader
Summary: Angelina Rose King lead a rather boring life - by her standards. What will happen when a blond jerk forces his way into her life? Fate couldn't be so cruel. Marauders Era, Slight James, and Sirius Bashing. Peter Pettigrew Bashing. Slight Dumbledore bashing. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Angelina Rose King woke up to her aunt screeching at her through the door. It was her birthday, June 31st. Reaching up to grasp her forehead, Angelina gasped from the migraine she was suffering from. She had always suffered from headaches, even through her miserable childhood. They never gave her any pain killers, telling her to suck it up. Then, Gabe, the master of the household, would give her a sound beating. It was what she deserved, after all, for bothering them with questions after painkillers, when she was already a drain on their family. They wouldn't care about a few paltry headaches, when she already had a myriad of injuries already. In the same way, Angelina never asked why her last name was different from theirs, fearing what response she would receive. Getting up from her thin cot, Angelina called out,

"Madame Mounter, I will prepare for my lessons shortly. Please let me ready myself."

Receiving a sharp order to hurry, Angelina reached for a brush. She lived in the shed outside of the Mounter's estate. It didn't have electricity, a bathroom, or any amenities that existed inside the house. Standing in front of the cracked mirror that was passed down to her after Willie, the prized son of Gertrude and Gabe Mounter, cracked it in a fit of rage when he saw that he had a spot, she looked at her figure. She had midnight hair, with the slightest blue tinge to it. It was straight, and reached the small of her back. It always drew attention to her, receiving comments on how beautiful it was, and how she managed to keep it in such good condition. Of course, this always drew the ire of Madame, who had mousy, limp brown hair. No matter what the Madame did to it, her hair stayed limp, thin, and discolored. Madame's eyes were a dull blue, and paired with rather unremarkable features, it was astonishing how she had married so well. Nothing against her, but her rather prickly personality didn't endear her to anyone. Angelina's gaze moved toward her pale, pale skin. It had never seen a blemish, whether it was a spot, or a freckle. It often made her seem otherworldly, and not in a good way. She often thought that the pallour was unhealthy, but Madame insisted it was fine, so it must be. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of emerald green. They were startlingly bright, peeking out from under long, coal black lashes. The duchess style of her nose was also considered attractive, but to Angelina, it was just another source of ire delivered to her gift wrapped from Madame. Her perfect, full, lips, which were always a soft pink, were chapped in the cold morning air. Madame wouldn't like that, she thought. Her gaze roamed down her body. The slight swells of her breasts had formed at the early age of ten, and Madame had insisted that she have bras. It would not do that her ward was being mistreated. She had small curves, hinting at the feminine figure that she would one day possess. She was also very thin. Not because of Madame, but because Angelina wasn't often hungry. It was only a few times in a week that Angelina really felt the urge to eat, but Madame forced her to eat at least a little at every meal. NOt for her well being, but for her not to become emaciated.

Pulling the hair into a tight, high ponytail, Angelina set her sights toward her clothing. She would be expected to bring clothes to the house to shower and change into, but also to not disgrace the family by dressing irresponsibly. For the long walk to the manor, Angelina had worn dresses to trek through rain, snow, sleet, and sunshine. All the other times during the day, she wore proper clothes like blouses, skirts, and dresses.

Angelina changed out of her pyjamas - an old t shirt of Willie's, and short shorts. She slipped on the cornflower blue dress that had bleach stains from when a servant had spilled cleaning solution on it. Needless to say, the servant was fired immediately. Gathering up her undergarments, blouse, and skirt, Angelina set off.

Spotting one of her servant friends, she stopped to greet her. The servant's name was Millie, and she had been her only companion in all of the lonely years of her childhood. It had started when Millie's mother had started working at Mounter Manor, and brought Millie with her. Mr and Mrs. Mounter scorned Millie, and it was only Angelina's influence that her mother is still employed there. One of the stipulations was that Millie work part time there. Millie already helped her mother with chores, so it wasn't that much of a change. It just meant that Millie saw Angelina less.

"Hey Millie! How are you?" Angelina's question was genuine. Millie had been her only childhood friend and confidant. She knew all about the beatings, the endless lessons, and the pressure to always be the best.

Millie gave her a bright smile.

"Better now that I've seen you in that dress. Should I get a camera?"

Giving a good natured smile, Angelina chuckled. It was always a source of fun, Angelina's dresses. Both knew it was wrong for Angelina to live in a shed, but neither had come up with the courage to ask for Angelina to live in one of the guest rooms.

"Oh God, no. Please, have mercy on my poor soul. Not the camera!"

Then, Angelina spotted Madame coming down from the house. She looked angry.

"You lazy, horrible girl. You come in and get ready for lessons! Now, chop chop!"

Nodding quickly, Angelina followed Madame into the manor. Stepping through the back door, Angelina stepped into the kitchen. Stepping out of the room appeared a long hallway. The first one was Angelina's bathroom. Closing and locking the door, Angelina relaxed. Taking off all her clothes, she stepped into the water. It was warm, but not hot. Just the way she liked it. Scrubbing her body, Angelina removed all of the sweat and dirt that had accumulated. After applying and rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner, Angelina stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and got dressed. The dark green blouse tucked into the black skirt, and the low heels worked perfectly with the outfit. She braided her hair into a French braid, as Madame taught her. It was the only way to keep it out of her face.

Pleased with her appearance, Angelina stepped out to breakfast. She always ate alone. Millie was always too busy to eat with her, and no one from the Mounter family had offered. The cook had set out a bowl of porridge with nuts and fruit. It was all she could stomach on days like today, when she had no appetite. Quickly swallowing the food, Angelina barely noticed the taste as it went down her throat.

Angelina hurried off to her first class. Just because it was her birthday, didn't mean that she could slack off her studies. If anything, it was more reason to continue her studies - it was a ticking clock counting down the time she would have before she was married off to some eligible, drooly, pimply young boy she would have to spend her life with. It was the only reason the Mounters would keep her, for their political advantage. They were the owners of a drill company, Grunnings. Not that they actually knew anything about drills, that was what they hired people for.

* * *

Angelina groaned. It was the end of the day - the end of classes. It was now time to clean up the shack of a room and call it a night. She made her way back to the shed, barely looking at anyone in the courtyard. Closing the door behind her, Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. She was alone. Making her cot now was rather redundant, but Angelina did it anyway. Looking around at her room, Angelina felt a sense of pride. This was _hers_ and no one could take it from her. Even the chewed up clothes rack and closet grew on her. She had already brushed her teeth in the bathroom at the end of the day, so Angelina changed into pyjamas. She quickly fell into a disturbed sleep. Until she woke up screaming in pain.

**Hey guys! Yes, this is my new story that I came up with. This one was brewing about in my head before I decided to publish it. Now, tell me about the story, did you like it? Please comment and review any typos or questions. I will probably send you a reply rather that answer it in the ANs. Unless it is a commonly asked question. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**X Roseareader**


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was insurmountable. It was everything Angelina could focus on, as she could perceive nothing else. If she had a clock in her room, she would have been able to note that the pain started at 12 o'clock AM, her exact eleventh birthday. If she had her eyes open, she would have noted the way the entire shed shook, as if it were in a hurricane. If she had her eyes open, she would have noticed the silvery grey aura encompassing her, easing the pain. The seconds that it took for the pain to abide felt like hours, even years, for Angelina. After the pain finally abated, Angelina fell into an uneasy sleep. Her eidetic memory would make her nights a living hell for her.

* * *

Angelina woke up to arguing at the door. At first she wasn't sure what it was about, but it soon became clear. Well, if not clear, then slightly more understandable. It seemed that Madame and Master Mounter were arguing with someone with a strong Scottish accent. She put her ear near the door.

"- sort of a place is this for a child! You should know better, having that ignorant lump of a son inside that mansion of yours! There's more than enough room for you all, so why house her in this… dump!"

Madame's voice rang through sharply.

"You have no right to question us on this. She behaved badly in lessons and at dinner, so her punishment is to spend the night here. And this is hardly a dump. It had a roof over it, and it is standing up! This is an adequate living condition for a night."

The strange lady scoffed.

"Adequate living? How can you say that with the warm house you live in. ANyway, I am unfortunately not here to argue about this poor girl's living conditions. If you don't know, she is magical, very magical. Her Awakening was strong enough to pick up on the registers for unregistered magic."

Master laughed.

"Her? Magical? She hasn't shown a lick of magic ever since the day she was adopted!"

The Scottish woman seemed to grow angrier at that statement.

"You mean she's been suppressing this entire time? Oh Merlin! The headaches she must suffer! If the registration was any indication, she must be constantly on your muggle painkillers, right.?"

The looks of Madame and Master's faces must have been a strong indication for whether they had given their ward any painkiller.

The air near to the door became charged with, what Angelina could only describe as magic, powerful magic.

"You absolute _bloody bastards!_ When I find her, she must be in tip top shape, or I'll be taking it out of your flesh!"

The thing was, this person seemed absolutely serious, like she would actually harm Madame and Master. The door opened, Madame and Master in the background, shaking with fear. In front of the door revealed a sharp looking woman with dark hair tied back into a bun. She looked at Angelina with pity and righteous anger, directed towards the Mounters. Quickly flashing a stick around, her pyjamas changed into a comfortable black t shirt, and green cargo shorts, which reached mid thigh. Her bare feet were clothed with cool white anklets, and black sneakers. Her hair was brushed and tied into a high ponytail, making it reach to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Flicking her wand again, the t shirt tucked in the shorts, revealing the height to be around her waist. All in all, it was the most comfortable outfit that Angelina had ever worn.

Nodding to herself, the strange woman held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello Miss King. I am Professor McGonagall, and I am afraid I will have to drop a bombshell upon you. You are a witch, that means you can wield magic to your benefit. I'm sure you have questions, but you will have to save them for the trip. I have to introduce you to the magical world quickly, before it's too much of a shock. You see, most Muggleborns are informed of their magical status when they get their Hogwarts letter - that's the magical school that I teach at. I feel you will need to be reintroduced into the magical world sonner, however. You are of the Ancient and Noble house of King, and that means that exceptions can be made for you."

Angelina wasn't exactly dumbstruck - the pain last night had meant _something _after all. If that meant she was magical, and not because she had a terminal disease, then she would welcome it with open arms.

Madame certainly was not ready to let this go.

"Professor McGonagall! You have no right to take our charge from us! We have legal rights to her!"

Professor McGonagall's expression turned stormy.

"If you _really _cared about her well being, then you shouldn't have let her sleep in that abominable shed! In any case, magical laws supersede muggle laws, so her rightful family has rights to her, not you! Now, leave us be or I'll show you what it means to anger a witch!"

With a huff, Madame and Master Mounter left. Professor McGonagall turned to Angelina.

"I apologize, Miss King. I do not usually lose my temper, but those… never mind. Let's go to Diagon Alley, where Gringotts - the wizarding bank is - and where all of the important shops for your schoolwork are. During the shopping, we will break for lunch. After we finish, we will head to my house - McGonagall Manor. There, I hope you will find a home while you settle your living situation. I will not have you living with those awful Muggles. Is that alright with you?"

Eyes wide, Angelina nodded quickly. McGonagall must have seen something in her expression that told her that she wanted out of Mounter Estates, so she instructed Angelina to grasp the inside of her elbow. McGonagall advised,

"Prepare yourself. Apparating isn't easy on the stomach, which is why we are having food the furthest away from Apparating. You will get your license for Apparition when you reach your majority - age seventeen. That is when, in the magical world, you will be considered an adult."

Angelina steadied herself. A whirling motion overtook her, not an entirely unpleasant sensation, but strange nonetheless. It was time to enter her new world.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was the chapter? If you get bored during updates, check out my other story, Hearing Thoughts, a KOTLC fanfic. Anyway, comment and review! See ya!**

**X Roseareader**


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina quickly decided that Diagon Alley was the best place she had ever been. She hadn't been into any of the shops, and hadn't gotted a good look due to Professor McGonagall's fast pace, but it was obvious that the place was magical. People and creatures walked the streets unselfconsciously. She could see a short, long eared dumpy looking man. There was also a tall, beautifully featured man. It was amazing to see so many different types of people, and likely, different species live together in harmony.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Angelina drew herself out of her musings to see a majestic white marble building. It was guarded by short, fair skinned people. closer inspection revealed extraordinarily long fingers, clasped around the hilts of swords. There was an

inscription on the door. It read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Professor McGonagall said,

"I have no doubts about your courtesy and politeness, but be especially so towards the goblins. They respect strength, and despise being looked down upon. Unfortunately, most of the wizarding population holds some sort of prejudice against goblins from the Goblins Wars that took place."

"I daresay that you will learn about those in your History of Magic class." The statement was dry.

Stepping into the bank revealed a teller's paradise. It had rows upon rows of teller booths, with goblins at every one. They were measuring priceless jewels, and some of the goblins were taking wizards down to a loading chute, where wizards and goblins were boarding boats before speeding off.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to an empty booth. She lowered her head into a respectful nod, and said,

"Teller Ripclaw, I would like to access Miss King's trust vault and meet with the King vault manager to explain Miss King's finances to her."

She put a medium sized gold key on the counter. The goblin's eyes widened for a second, and then resumed it's bored, uninterested facade. He said,

"Of course Lady McGonagall. I will arrange for Ragnok to meet with her momentarily. Unfortunately, no one without the blood of a King may enter their vaults. It was a precautionary measure taken by the first Kings. Miss King will have to retrieve her money following the meeting. If you could wait in the lobby?"

Professor McGonagall grimaced, but acquiesced. Apparently, it was a measure taken by many of the older Houses.

Ripclaw stepped out from behind the desk, and motioned for Angelina to follow him. The goblin quickly marched over to an elevator. Stepping in after Ripclaw, he pressed the number 3. The elevator was beautiful, with glistening silver walls, and glowing buttons numbering different floors. The numbers went on indefinitely. Angelina tried to count them, but stopped after the two hundred forty two. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Instead of a hallway that lead to other rooms as Angelina expected, it opened to a room with a regal looking goblin sitting behind a desk. The goblin stood up and walked over to her. He greeted her.

"Hello Miss. King. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. If you would sit?"

He motioned toward a plush leather chair in front of the desk. Taking her seat, Angelina faced the now sitting goblin. Clearing his throat, the goblin said,

"As you know, Mis King, you are the Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of King. Unfortunately, both of your parents have passed, resulting in the placement with your muggle guardians. Now that you are here, we will have to catch you up on your finances. As of now, Lord Orion Black is holding the King fortune until you reach your majority - seventeen. Until then, your financial resources consist of the trust vault your parents set up for you."

He picked up a manila folder and handed her a piece of paper with figures on it.

"This is the money available to you as of now. If you formally claim the King Heirship, you will receive your Heiress ring. It will detect most poisons and provide preliminary protection against Legilimency attacks."

He saw her blank look and scowled.

"Legilimency is the art of attacking the mind. Occlumency is the art of defending the mind from external attacks. The ring will not completely shield you from these such attacks, but will pass the passings sweep of a Legilimency attack. Now, to accept the King Heirship, you must say an oath. It goes as follows:

_I pledge on my magic that I will:_

_Defend the King house till my dying breath_

_Be a pride of our house and never stray from my path_

_Uphold the honor of King House and to not desecrate the house _

_So mote it be_

_superbiam omnis generis_

_Family and pride before all._"

Angelina repeated the oath, feeling the heaviness of magic settle into her veins, testing her resolution. Angelina held firm, and the magic left, making her feel bereft. The goblin seemed pleased with the outcome, saying,

"Good. Now, we need to craft your ring for you. The King family presents each new Heir or Heiress with a new ring attuned to his or her magic to serve them better. Other families pass down rings, and that makes the protections weaker, as it is attuned to the original bearer of the ring, not the current holder. Let us go to the crafting room. He walked over to the bookshelf off to the side, and grasped a book. The entire bookshelf turned, revealing a room filled with jars and benches. The goblin led her over to the first set of jars. He pushed her in front of the table and said,

"Close your eyes and put your hand over the jar that you feel the most attuned to. Pay attention to what your magic tells you - it is important to get the most accurate reading."

Angelina held her hand over the jars. She felt a sharp pulling towards the third jar. She picked it up and set it off toward the side. She felt another tug toward the fifth jar, and also set it aside. Putting her hand out for the last time, she felt a connection to the seventh jar, picked it up, and put it where the other jars stood. Quickly masking his shocked expression, Ragnok took the tree jars, put it into his basket, and set off towards the other set of jars.

Feeling something different about these jars, Angelina set her hand above them once more. Her hand immediately went to the first jar, and the goblin quickly picked it up with the rest of the jars. Heading over to a workbench, he called one of the workers over. The goblin seemed to be female, wearing work clothes and a blacksmith's robes. She took one look at Angelina and said,

"Yes, Ragnok, I'll make her ring for her. I sense power within her and I'll not have the history books say that Feifledorn turned down this job! Come on now and give me your hand, witch."

Taken slightly off guard by the address, Angelina put her hand in the female goblin's hand. The goblin laughed out loud, grabbed the supplies, and set to work. After thirty seconds of watching her warp the metal into a circular shape and cut into the gems, Angelina asked,

"Should I leave? This might take a while and I have things I need to attend to."

Ragnok snorted, and said,

"It won't take much longer. Goblins are well renown for their speed and quality of work. It won't take another minute."

Sure enough, a sweating, grinning goblin produced the ring. It was absolutely stunning. It had a center of an emerald, almost matching the intensity of her actual eyes, with a ring of small pearls and sapphires around it. The band was of white gold, with the words, _superbiam omnis generis. _Angelina recalled the words from her oath earlier. Ragnok said,

"The Latin inscribed upon the ring is your family motto: family and pride before all. Is the ring acceptable?"

Grinning, Angelina put it on and said,

"Well, I will never doubt the skill of any goblin in efficacy and quality. This ring is wonderful, and I'll be proud to wear it."

Both goblins chuckled, and Ragnok led her out of the craftsman room. He walked over to the elevator, and stepped through. Once inside. Ragnok pressed the button, and up they went. They reached the lobby where Professor McGonagall was. Professor McGonagall walked over and said,

"Done with the Heirship briefing? Good, now you can retrieve your money and we can be on our way."

Noting the Professor's slightly ruffled appearance and disgruntled manner made Angelina wonder what had gone on while she was receiving her ring. Shrugging to the goblin, she said,

"Lead on, or else Professor McGonagall will have both of our heads!"

The goblin chuckled appreciatively, and Professor McGonagall just harrumphed.

"Oh, please, Miss King. Do continue making fun of my temper. You won't be making fun after a few days under my watch!"

Angelina stood dumbstruck, while the goblin laughed even harder.

* * *

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Please tell me! I can see how many people see the chapter, you know (squinty eyes), and yet no one has reviewed... I have a thing about chapters sitting in my Docs manager, so that's why you got the early update. The next update will still be on Sunday. REVIEW, please!**

**X Roseareader**


	4. Chapter 4

When the goblin got himself under control, he led Angelina toward the carts. He led her onto one, and got on it himself. He stood next to a lever. Manipulating the lever, he drove them to a passageway. When they reached the cutoff point, Ragnok accelerated until the wind against Angelina's skin hurt. Angelina asked,

"Is there a slower speed?"

The goblin smiled a devious smile.

"Nope. Only one speed. Hold on."

Somehow, the speed increased until her hair whipped around her face furiously. Then, the cart suddenly stopped at a vault. The number above the door was three, in gold. Ragnok produced the key that Professor McGonagall gave to the first goblin teller. He slid the key into the lock, and gently turned the key. The locking mechanisms made a clicking noise, and the door swung open. Angelina's jaw dropped, any semblance of calm extinguished. The room was filled with thousands of stacks of gold coins, intersped with silver and bronze. The goblin laughed yet again at her reaction, but this time Angelina glared at him. Stifling his chuckles, he said,

"Here is your trust vault. Keep in mind that this is not the full extent of your fortune. There is more in the King main vault. You can purchase a moleskin pouch that evades thieves and has an extendable charm placed on it. Still shocked at the sheer volume of her money, Angelina merely nodded. Shaking his head, Ragnok waved his hand, and a medium sized, furry, brown purse appeared in his hands. It was an over the shoulder bag, which Angelina appreciated. Taking the purse, Angelina took several handfuls each of the gold, silver, and bronze coins. Shaking his head, Ragnok said,

"Miss King, you need more money to be able to pay for all of your supplies. If you were merely refilling your money pouch for the year, this would be more than acceptable, but you need a lot of money today. Take more than you think you need. The bronze are called Knuts, the silver Sickles, and the gold, Galleons. Most of the prices in Diagon alley are fair, so use that for your frame of reference before you venture off into places like Knockturn Alley. Those places will try to sell you a moldy biscuit for your entire fortune. In any case, you will not likely be traveling to Knockturn anytime soon, but be on your guard, in case you do ever end up there."

Touched by the goblin's advice, Angelina took several bag's worth of gold coins. Finally saying that the amount would account for everything, Ragnock took her back out to the cart and loaded her on. They took off toward the surface, Angelina marveling at the resources available for her to use.

Professor McGonagall was waiting placidly in the lobby. Turning to the goblin who had helped her so much, Angelina said,

"Thank you for your help with my affairs, Ragnok. I wish you luck in your endeavors."

Nodding at Angelina, Ragnok said,

"Of course, Miss King. It was my pleasure. In fact,"

He pulled out the key she used to open her trust vault.

"Here is the key to your vault. All you have to do to access it is tell the teller what your name is, and give them this key. It was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, we can meet again so we can further discuss your finances."

Nodding to herself, Angelina answered,

"Of course. Until we meet again, Ragnok."

"And may your enemies tremble at your feet."

Shocked, Professor McGonagall led Angelina away from the bank and toward the shops. Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of paper. She said,

"Okay, Miss King, the first thing on the list is a trunk. It would be advantageous to get that first so you don't have to carry around all of your school supplies. Beaumont's is the best place for trunks here. He's just down the street. Now, because you will need to get caught up on pureblood customs, you should get one of the more expensive trunks due to the need for extra space for the books you will have to purchase. You have to learn etiquette, and it is best to keep reminders with you at all times. Here she is."

They stopped in front of a well kept looking business. It looked almost deserted. Inside the store was a cool, dry store. The place was lined with rows upon rows of trunks. A greying man appeared out of the rows. Hnje said,

"Ah, a new customer. I take it you are here for your trunk? Follow me."

He took off toward the back of the store. Angelina, bewildered, followed. He led her toward a trunk from her dreams. It was a black, medium sized, flat topped, silver lined, wonder of a trunk.

Mr. Beaumont began extolling the virtues of the trunk.

"This trunk here is a beauty. It is equipped with a rather large library, kitchenette, and one, small bedroom in case you need to hide from your dorm mates."

He laughed at his joke.

"It also is only opened by magical signatures, so it opens to you only. It has an underpowered Stinging Hex on it if anyone tries to get it. Do you like it?"

Breathless, Angelina said,

"Of course, how could I not? This trunk is perfect. How did you know I would like it?"

Mr. Beaumont just laughed,

"Intuition. Now, this particular chest is 50 galleons due to all of the protections upon it, having your name and house inscribed upon it. Is that price alright with you?"

He walked up to the register. Angelina brought out her purse to pay. Fifty galleons flew into her hand when she stuck it in. Handing it over to the strange Mr. Beaumont, Angelina became the proud new owner of a beautiful trunk. Grimacing, Professor McGonagall said,

"I apologize for my rush, Miss King. I dislike crowds, so I would prefer it if we could conclude this venture as soon as possible. I believe the next best stop would be uniforms. That way, while you get fitted and find out what you want to buy, I can procure your school books and supplies and FLourish and Blotts. I will show you where the store is in case you ever need to find it, but it would be time efficient if I got some of your supplies while you get fitted. Come on, Madame Malkin's is this way."

They came to a tailor's shop with the name 'Madame Malkin's Quality Goods'. Professor McGonagall led her inside. There were bolts of fabric lining the entrance room, with students being fitted in the other room. The desk was busy, everyone was paying for their clothes. Professor McGonagall called over an assistant, who led Angelina to the fitting room. The assistant bid her to stand upon a stool. As soon as she had, a tape measure began to magically take her measurements. Writing down figures, the assistant waved her wand. A bolt of shiny grey flew off the shelf. A pair of scissors began to cut the fabric. Soon, a buttoned vest and skirt floated in front of the assistant. They were both made of the same shiny grey fabric. The assistant held them and a black high necked woolen sweater out for her to try. Angelina went to a changing room. The clothes fit beautifully. The vest's collar was in a v shape, coming together to the black buttons low on her chest. The skirt felt cool, like water against her thighs. It came down to just before her knee. Pleased with the ensemble, she stepped out of the changing room, toward where her stool was. While her stool went unoccupied, the one next to it was being used. It held an arrogant looking boy. He had messy black hair, and hazel eyes. Admittedly, he was good looking, but his personality was completely uncompelling. He said,

"Hey, beautiful! How are you? Madame Malkin's take absolutely _forever, _doesn't it? I've gone here my whole life, and it's yet to have gotten any faster."

Off put put the boy's arrogant tone, Angelina said,

"Well, I've just been here for a few minutes, and _I _think the service is extraordinary. Maybe the tailors just don't like you for your absolute annoying arrogance!"

If it was one thing that she couldn't stand, it was arrogance. Both Master and Madame Mounter had had that in spades. Scowling at her, the boy answered,

"They wouldn't dare! I'm the Heir to the Potter Lordship! If they aren't nice to me, I'll ask that Malkin's fire them. They'll have to, or my father will come down on them with all of the legal might he can!"

Which wouldn't be much, thought Angelina wryly. All they did was serve the Potter Heir less than perfect service. The most that the Potters could do was move their business to a different shop.

The assistant came over, completely ignoring the seemingly infamous Potter Heir. She led Angelina toward a rack that had cloaks. All of the cloaks were black velvet, which made for a very interesting uniform, but Angelina didn't care. The uniform wasn't bad, just a little monochromatic. She fastened the silver clasps and looked at the mirror. She looked regal, she decided. The black tie that had come with the uniform was tucked into the vest. Nodding to the assistant, Angelina went back to the changing room to change into her clothes. Coming back out carrying the uniform neatly folded, Angelina found that the assistant had six more uniforms waiting for her. She had choices of long or short sleeved versions of the sweater and vests.

Angelina walked over to the counter, which was almost empty now. Paying for her clothes, Angelina walked away with a package filled with clothes in her new trunk. Seeing Professor McGonagall waiting for her outside, Angelina walked out to her. Professor McGonagall held several shrunk packages in her hand. Taking them, Angelina put them in her trunk. Professor McGonagall said,

"Good, you have your uniform. Now, the only stops we have left are to get your wand and pet. It's my birthday present to you."

Looking shocked at Professor McGonagall, Angelina said,

"You don't have to get me a present, Professor."

"Oh, Miss King, I insist. It's important for you to get a mail carrier anyway. The only difference is that I'm paying for it."

"But I can pay for it! You don't have to do this!"

Angelina's voice was indignant. Professor McGonagall looked bemused, and said,

"I insist, Miss King. You are going to be living with me until the start of your term."

"I am?"

Professor McGonagall looked indignant, and said,

"Of course you are! If you think that I swallowed that load of shite that night was the only night spent out in that shed, you are sorely mistaken. In fact, I am planning to take those Mounters up on child abuse!"

Seeing Professor McGonagall's resolve, Angelina gave it up. Seeing her capitulation, Professor McGonagall said,

"Now that we are over that nonsense, let's go get your wand. It would be better to bring a wand into a pet shop than an pet to a wand shop. Mister Ollivander's is right next to us."


	5. Chapter 5

She was right. Ollivander's quality wands were right next to Madame Malkin's. Going in the shop was a strange experience. She could feel the old magic against hers, and it was a strange feeling. Mister Ollivander was even stranger.

"Ah, I see. Minerva McGonagall, 10 inches, oak, with a tail feather of a gyrfalcon. Very good for Transfiguration. And you are Miss King? Good. Let's see what your wand will be."

He pulled out a tape measure which started to measure her. He asked,

"Could you hold out your dominant hand to me, please?"

Holding out her left hand, Angelina waited. Mister Ollivander took her hand in his, manipulating the fingers, wiping his cool fingers against her palm. Releasing her hand, he frowned.

"It seems, Miss King, that none of the wands I currently have in stock match your magical aptitude. In your case, I will make a custom wand. Now, follow me."

He led her into a room filled with jars, much like the goblin's workspace, but without all the busting workers. He said,

"Now, hold your hand out above these jars and choose one."

Angelina did as he asked and felt a very strong connection to the fourth jar. He muttered,

"Ash, interesting choice."

He held out another set of jars. Feeling the connection to the second, Angelina pointed to the corresponding jar.

"Dragon heartstring, a powerful individual."

Feeling another connection from the jars, Angelina motioned to the fifth jar. Jaw dropping, Mister Ollivander set that jar aside as well. He said,

"Well, Miss King, It seems your wand will be an Ash wand, eleven and a half inches, and a dual core of dragon heartstring and phoenix tail feather. Very powerful, useful for spellcrafting, Charms, and Transfiguration. A very rare wand you have there. People rarely have dual wand cores. You, however, are in the rare category that it takes more than the average core to fully conduct your magic properly into your spells. Expect a hard time getting the wand's allegiance, but when you do, your wand will be the only perfect wand for you. Do not lose it."

He looked at her sternly. He said,

"I'll need about an hour to craft your wand. Come back then."

Going into his backroom, Mister Ollivander dismissed them.

As he walked to the backroom, Angelina heard him say,

"Great things will come from you. Just what type of _great_ will you lead our world to, however?"

Heading out of the store, Professor McGonagall said,

"Well, let's get your pet taken care of. Eeylops Owl Emporium is the best place to get a pet. They take care of their animals, give a good selection, and have good customer service."

Angelina trotted behind Professor McGonagall as she walked to the pet shop. Entering the shop was, in one word, overwhelming. The shop held the slight smell of birds, with all kinds of animal noises permeating the air. There were animal cages everywhere in the shop. Thankfully, instead of individual cages, the animals were kept in large community cages. In the cages, the birds could fly around and interact with other birds. In the next cage were cats. All kinds of cats were kept in the cages, from calico to albino. For some reason, some cages held toads. _Who would want a toad for a pet_, Angelina thought. There were rats, but, as Angeline had never liked rats, and they weren't on the list for approved pets, she overlooked them. Drawing to the bird's cage, she set her eyes upon a bright blue eyed albino white hawk. The hawk chirped and flew toward the wall of the cage. Feeling a connection to the bird, Angelina reached her hand out.

"STOP!"

The shout rang out through the store. The store clerk was rushing towards her.

"Please, don't touch her! She's almost taken off all of my fingers!"

The bird looked strangely proud at the statement. The clerk looked fearfully at the bird. Strangely, Angelina didn't feel as though the supposedly violent bird would hurt her. Sticking her hand out towards the cage, more cautiously this time, Angelina touched the bird's head. The poor clerk held in his breath and waited for the bird to react. To his apparent surprise, the hawk seemed to enjoy her touch. Leaning up into her touch, the hawk made another soft chirping noise. Looking at her seriously, the store clerk asked,

"D'you think you could take her? She seems to like you a lot more than she has anyone else. I think that you could make her feel at home more than we could."

Not knowing why the clerk seemed eager to get rid of the bird, Angelina agreed. The clerk then looked nervous. He stuttered,

"D-do you t-think that you c-could take her out? I - I'd like my arm to be intact when I leave today."

Internally frowning at the level of fear the man seemed to have for her new pet, Angelina nodded. The man hastily said,

"Good! I'll get the cage for her and the supplies to feed and care for her."

Slightly surprised by the man clearly trying to escape the bird's transition from one cage to another, Angelina opened the cage door. Clearly well trained, the other birds didn't try to escape. The hawk, however, hopped right out of the cage and onto Angelina's outstretched arm. With her other hand, Angelina shut the cage's door. The hawk gave Angelina's arm a gentle squeeze, almost reassuring her that she wouldn't hurt her. The clerk rushed out of the backroom, carrying several packages and a large, gilded cage. The clerk gave the bird an uneasy look. The hawk almost playfully nipped at the air near his nose. Immediately dropping the things in his arms, the clerk ran behind the desk and crouched over, covering his head and neck. The hawk just gave a chirp almost like a laugh. Chuckling at the obviously amused bird, Angelina picked up the cage and opened the door. The bird gave her a reproachful look, like Angelina was asking her to do something unreasonable. Laughing, Angelina said,

"Sorry, girl. If you don't get into the cage for me to pay for you and the supplies, I'm afraid the poor employee will have a heart attack."

The bird looked at the cage, the shivering clerk, and Angelina. The bird gave Angelina an imperious look, as if challenging Angelina to force her into the cage. Laughing at the bird's obvious cheek, Angelina brought the bird up to the register. The man looked nervously at the bird, and said,

"T-That'll be twenty g-galleons, please."

Handing over the money, Angelina walked out of the store proudly with the bird sitting regally on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall just looked at the cage, bird, and just sighed.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was the chapter? I had to split it up between the last chapter and this one. Next chapter is getting her wand and going to Professor McGonagall's house. Please review! See ya!**

**X Roseareader**

**PS: My school let out because of the coronavirus so I might update sooner. Might. No promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leading Angelina back to Olivander's, Professor McGonagall seemed on edge. Reaching the store, Angelina quickly stepped in to gather her wand expeditiously so they could go as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall didn't seem like someone to be lackadaisical around when annoyed. The shop was whirring with magical energy, like it was when Angelina first entered the shop. The hawk on Angelina's shoulder chirped and minutely leaned into her. Curious at the normally playful bird's fear, Angelina quietly comforted her. Mr. Ollivander came out, and the hawk's grip on her tightened noticeably.

Not perturbed by the bird's fear of him, Mr. Olivander stood behind his register, and beckoned her over. He said,

"Mighty difficult wand you have there. Right trouble making it, spitfire that. Here you are, seven galleons, if you will."

Mister Olivander palmed a black wand, and handed it to her. Immediately, there was a spark in Angelina's core. It felt like coming home, and reading while drinking hot cocoa in a warm blanket. A fountain of light silvery gray sparks flew out of the tip, and spilled out onto the floor and the counter. The hawk startled, and let out of shriek. Wincing at the sharp sound, Angelina nearly dropped her new wand. Mister Olivander looked on approvingly and said,

"Good, good. It's been so long that I've been able to sell a perfect match. Maybe I should go into custom wands, it would be infinitely more satisfying…"

He trailed off, lost in thought. Uncomfortable, Angelina slid the seven galleons upon the desk. When Mister Olivander didn't seem to register it, she and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the shop.

Professor McGonagall asked Angelina to grasp her arm and prepare to Side Apparate. The cracking sound of Apparition filled Angelina's ears. They popped into a modest house with well tended gardens surrounding the property. The house was very McGonagall, the paint stately grey, with white sills. Briskly, Professor McGonagall strode to the front door. Following her, Angelina's legs started to burn. She'd been either standing or walking all day, and she was starting to feel the consequences. Opening the front door, Professor McGonagall ushered her in. The house was homely and comfortable. Like the outside, the interior design was modest in dark reds and dull gold. It was a beautiful house. Professor McGonagall said,

"Ok, Miss King, let's get you settled in. I can take you to your room in which you can stay for however long you need. Dinner will be at six o'clock, I expect you to be there so we can discuss your situation and Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the magical school in which you will be taught magic as well as the magical world. As my title implies, I teach at Hogwarts and will be one of your teachers through your years at your years at Hogwarts. Follow me."

Professor McGonagall led Angelina toward a hallway. It was the only hallway leading out of the main entranceway and living room. The kitchen and dining room were situated in an adjoining room next to the living room. Overall, it felt like a cozy house and, while not the most high class, was comfortable and homey. It was in direct opposition to Mounter Manor. Where the Manor was cold, the house was warm, and that it had the feel of a house where a person could laugh_._Angelina felt at home here. It was not a feeling that Angelina had ever experienced before.

Angelina fought back tears, and followed Professor McGonagall to her new room. The door was a creamy white. Apprehensively, Angelina opened the door. The room sported a theme of light purples and blues, with undertones of gold. There was a large window decorated with a pale gold curtain overlooking the gardens inhabiting Professor McGonagall's house. A large bed sat in the corner with a white nightstand next to it. The room was decorated with paintings of different arrays of landscapes, all beautiful. Empty bookshelves sat in the corner, unused, but clean. Angelina loved it. With a cry, Angelina turned to Professor McGonagall and fiercely hugged her. It was a reaction that the professor was obviously not expecting by the way that she stiffened in surprise. After a second, however, Professor McGonagall returned the hug. After a few seconds, Angelina with drew from the hug and shyly said,

"Thank you, professor. For everything. I appreciate it."

Still in shock from the hug, Professor McGonagall's voice broke.

"O-of course. It was the least I could do."

Professor McGonagall and Angelina stepped into the room, and Angelina sat on the bed. Professor sat down facing her and said,

"I bought a few extra books aside from the required school set to prepare you for the magical world. Included in those are a few etiquette texts. There are some different pureblood customs that you must familiarize yourself with before you venture into the walls of Hogwarts. There are quite a few purebloods in Hogwarts that will expect the King Heiress to follow them to a tee. Now, let me explain what a 'pureblood' is. It is a witch or wizard who has four consecutive generations or more of witches or wizards in their ancestry before them. The more generations of pureblood relations you have, the more respect you generally hold among the pureblood circles. However, most witches and wizards are muggleborn or halfblooded. They will not know or try to learn the new customs as it is not their ancestry nor their upbringing. As it is, all of the pureblood students and parents expect you to be up to speed on their customs as a pureblood. It is also important for your dealings with other purebloods when you are older. They tend to be more open to those who follow their customs. Unfortunately, I will only be able to help you with the bare bones of the concepts as I only learned them out of interest. I am a halfblood, and not held to the same standards you are unfortunately held to. At Hogwarts, there are four Houses, a way that students are divided. The houses decide sleeping arrangements, and how punishments and awards are given. The houses are decided by your personality, for an example Gryffindor hallmarks are chivalry, bravery, and recklessness. Ravenclaws seek knowledge above all else. Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal, helpful, and protective of family and friends before all. Slytherins are generally cunning, ambitious, and often work for their own self interest. I am the Head of House for Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration professor. Please take time after you unpack to look over the books. Dinner is at six o'clock. I will leave you to it."

Standing, Professor McGonagall stood, and swept out of the room. The hawk jumped off Angelina's shoulder and onto the headboard. She croaked impatiently. Getting the message Angelina stood up, opened her trunk, and brought out the perch. The perch was silver, and Angelina put it beside the bookshelf. Glancing over at the bird, Angelina said,

"Hey, you. Don't you dare poop on my bed or or my floor. I will leave the window open as much as possible, and I expect you to do your business outside, get it?"

The bird screeched, winged over to the perch, settled herself upon it, and gave a quick headbutt to Angelina's shoulder. Angelina shook her head at the bird's impertinence, and said,

"I've got to give you a name, right? I can't call you bird all the time, after all."

The hawk cooed approvingly, and Angelina too this as a sign of approval. She started off,

"How about Isabella? Or Gardine?"

The hawk gave Angelina a disgusted look and firmly gave Angelina the tail. Chuckling, Angelina tried to think up more names she liked. After several names, Angelina was running out of steam. Frustrated, Angelina said,

"What do you want? I've tried all the names I can think of!"

Stubbornly, the hawk flew over to a wintery landscape and motioned with her wings to the ground. Coming to a realization, Angelina groaned and said,

"Snow, is it? But...just Snow? Really? You know, Madame Mounter taught me basic Latin. Snow in Latin is Nix, right? That sounds much better! It also matches your sparkling personality! Okay, Nix, which is your name now whether you like it or not, get settled, I have a lot of unpacking and studying to do!"

Nix croaked disapprovingly, but headbutted Angelina in the shoulder, letting her know that Nix liked her name.

Angelina unpacked her clothes that she would be wearing at Professor McGonagall's house, and looked over her uniform. The shoes were a low cut, low heel black leather boot with silver ornamental buckles. There were a few pairs of long black stockings varying in transparency and thickness, the thickest being like a thick sock, and the thinnest a tight. They were charmed to never slip, which Angelina appreciated. Looking at it, the skirt was a slightly darker grey than the vest, and matched well. The vest had the Hogwarts crest on it, popping again the grey fabric. The cape was black and had a hood, which Angelina suspected, would come in handy in later months. The clothes she would wear at Professor McGonagall's house were a combination of t-shirts and jeans, a welcome change to the blouses and skirts she usually wore.

Angelina settled down on the fluffy bed and comforter and began reading the first etiquette books she saw, _A Pureblood's Guide to Manners._

She sighed. It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm kinda feeling the maternal!Professor McGonagall right now...tell me about how you feel about it. On one hand, McGOnagall would probably be a great mother figure, but on the other hand, she let the Marauders torment Snape. Not sure if she let them or if Dumbledore just let them run free...but anyway...Review please! See ya in a week!**

**X Roseareader**

**P.S.: If you get bored in between updates, check out murky blue matter's Rigel Chronicles. The series is _amazing_. You can find it in my favorites. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been an hour, and Angelina was already confused at all of the rules pureblood women had to follow. She understood that it was polite to not use a person's first name without an invitation, but bowing and curtsying upon greeting? That was so outdated, a person one hundred years ago wouldn't do it. At least it was the guy's job to bow first, or Angelina would be totally lost. Angelina closed her book in frustration. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was an old fashioned ringer clock, light blue in color with gold accents. It read 5:45. Tiredly, Angelina flopped onto the bouncy bed. It wasn't even time for dinner yet, and she was exhausted. The clothes she wore were not dirty, so she didn't change. She didn't have the time, or location, to be able to take a shower, so she was stuck. She didn't want to read any more dull etiquette books, and everything was already unpacked.

Angelina looked speculatively toward Nix and the bag of things that was needed to take care of her. There were a lot of things in there - like some dyes and brushes and combs for the feathers. It seemed like the clerk had gotten revenge for all of the trouble Nix caused him. Nix looked at Angelina apprehensively. Grinning evilly, Angelina picked up the bag of things and walked towards Nix.

Forty five minutes later, Professor McGonagall was waiting impatiently at the dinner table. It had been a full thirty minutes past the designated dinner time, and she was getting annoyed. Thinking Angelina had gotten lost in a book, Professor McGonagall walked towards Angelina's room. What she entered into was pure chaos. Dyes and combs were everywhere - on the floor, bed, and walls. All Professor McGonagall could do was stare in shock at the sight in front of her. Angelina seemed to be chasing her new bird around the room, throwing dyes on the bird. The bird, rather than being annoyed, seemed to be having fun. Angelina had a splitting grin on her face as she cornered the bird. Throwing a bright pink dye on the bird's feathers, Angelina laughed unreservedly. The laugh was beautiful - freedom incarnate. Professor McGonagall basked in the sound. Until Angelina squeaked and turned around to see her at the door. Angelina immediately stopped laughing and looked down at the floor. The floor, bed and walls were covered with dye, and Angelina seemed to realize that. Angelina said,

"Oh! Is it time for dinner already? I'm so sorry! I just -"

Angelina stopped and started again.

"Lost track of time. After I wash Nix, I can wash up and go to dinner if it's not too late?"

Angelina looked up at Professor McGonagall hopefully. McGonagall had the sneaking suspicion that the Mounters withheld meals if Angelina did something wrong. It would certainly explain her slight figure. Smiling gently, Professor McGonagall said,

"No, Miss King, you're fine. I'll clean up your room while you wash...Nix, was it? After that, then we can have dinner."

Looking sternly at her, Professor McGonagall continued,

"However, I hope this is the last time this occurs?"

Angelina smiled bashfully at the ground.

"Of course."

After Angelina had finished washing Nix with a special spray intended to remove dyes, Nix impatiently waited for Angelina to dry her off. The spray hadn't gotten all of the dyes off due to the long time it had settled, leaving a faint mirage of the once bright neon colors. On the tips of her wings, there was a light lavender, pink, and sky blue shading. On her breast, there was a barely noticeable green mixed with black. Looking at it, Angelina decided that she was glad that the dye hadn't come all of the way off. It offered a slight variance in the bright white of Nix's feathers. Nix, surprisingly, also liked the colors. Cooing at her wings, Nix settled on her perch. Angelina fondly petted Nix's back before heading out to the dining room.

The oak table was spread modestly with steak, potatoes, and a healthy side of greens. Angelina drew herself a chair next to Professor McGonagall, who smiled at her as soon as she entered the room. Serving herself, Angelina put a large portion of the salad, leaving only half the plate for the steak and potatoes, She took a fist sized portion of steak, along with a small baked potato. Glancing over at Professor McGonagall's plate, Angelina was pleased to see much the same on hers. Professor McGonagall nodded at Angelina to start eating, and eat she did. Not noticing how hungry she was before she put the first piece of food in her mouth, Angelina ate as politely as she could while also eating quickly. Before she knew it, all of the food on her plate was gone, and she was full. Angelina looked at Professor McGonagall. While she was well into her meal, the Professor was nowhere near done. Blushing at how ravenously she had devoured her meal, Angelina served herself more steak and potatoes, as they would fill her up more, and continued eating. After a while, when they were both finished with dessert, which was a chocolate cake, Angelina bid Professor McGonagall goodnight and headed off to bed.

As Angelina entered her new room, she felt immediately tired. Sleepily, she changed into her pyjamas, and slipped under the covers of her bed. The books were still lying temptingly on the foot of her bed, but Angelina just removed them and put them on her windowsill for the next day, when she would be able to read them clearly. Even though she had a really good memory, it was nowhere near perfect, especially when she was tired. Settling back into the bed, Angelina closed her eyes. Nix's head was under her wing, having gone to sleep before Angelina had gone into the room. Angelina listened to the calm, steady breath of the animal near to her. It was calming, and soon, Angelina found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! (hides in a corner) Sorry the update was late! I just started an online school that is really demanding, and...I just haven't gotten around to writing. Updates are probably not b=going to always happen on Sunday anymore - just whenever I finish a chapter, I'll upload it. I'll still try to update on Sundays, though. I promise that I'll at least update once a month! That's something, right? Anyway, review please! It is the food for my muse, which has been going hungry lately. See you guys hopefully soon!**

**X Roseareader**


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed, and Angelina found herself slowly acclimating to the Wizarding World. She no longer flinched or stared with horror when something overtly magical took place. She had finally managed to read through all of the etiquette books given to her.

While aged, the traditions clearly meant a lot of the authors who wrote the books. If authors took the subjects seriously, then at least some of the traditionalists that she would have deal with would also put stock in the people who followed them. She put the effort in to learn the traditions, if only for interest's sake. Some of them _were_ interesting.

It was the evening before Professor McGonagall and Angelina would leave for Hogwarts. Since McGonagall was a teacher both had to leave early, as Angelina was in her custody. Angelina only unpacked the essentials during her stay, so she didn't have a lot to do. Angelina was standing in her old pajamas near her luxurious bed. Nix cooed at Angelina. Angelina had already packed her perch, so the bird was balancing on the headboard for the night. Struck by a sudden idea, Angelina turned to Nix and asked,

"Hey, Nix? Mind staying in my trunk for the night with me? It'll be more comfortable there as your perch is in it."

Nix fluffed up her wings, took off, and landed next to the trunk. Smiling briefly at the hawk's very insistent agreement, Angelina opened the trunk's lid. A set of stairs appeared in the body, leading down to darkness. Stepping into the trunk, Angelina descended into her workplace.

It was brightly lit, with light blue walls. The kitchenette was equipped with two burners, a sink, and a dishwasher. There was a small table next to the kitchenette made of polished oak. There were two cream doors leading out of the kitchen area. One led to the modest library, and the other to the small bedroom. The bedroom was plain, equipped only with a twin bed with a comforter, chipped, dusty wardrobe, and an old nightstand. Nix's perch sat on the other side of the bed.

The library was not, by any definition, large. The empty bookshelves that lined the walls were a little unsettling, but easily remedied. The books that Professor McGonagall got were situated in one of the large shelves. The etiquette books were placed on another shelf. There was a large table next to the bookshelves, intended for a study area.

Angelina stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Nix flew over her shoulder to nest on her perch. Angelina sighed and walked over to her bed. She had left a note on the bed for Professor McGonagall explaining where she was, in case of an emergency. Angelina laid down carefully under the cover on the bed. It squeaked under her. Angelina grimaced, but figured it wasn't the worst place that she had stayed in. Maybe later, she could get replacements for the less than perfect furniture, once she was more involved in the magical world. At least the nightstand. The enlarged wardrobe likely only needed to be refurbished.

Slowly, Angelina sunk into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Angelina woke up the next morning to a harsh screech. She groaned, and looked over to the source of the noise - Nix. Who was racking up a storm. Scowling, Angelina looked a Nix and said,

"Was that necessary? Is it time to get ready?"

Nix gave a deadpan expression that _should_ have been impossible on a hawk's face. Should. Angelina scrunched up her face and let out the breath that had been building in her chest. She threw the covers off her body and went towards the wardrobe which held her uniforms and casual clothes.

She opened the wardrobe, and stepped in. The interior was an airy walk-in closet. The uniforms hung on a wooden rack, next to a shelf which held the other required clothes. Mechanically, she undressed and slid into her new uniform. The shoes were stiff, but that would be taken care of once they were broken in.

Cautiously, Angelina stepped out of the wardrobe. No need for her to fall flat on her face. Nix followed her out of the chest, where Angelina stood looking at her room. Nix landed on her shoulder, and squeezed reassuringly. Angelina looked thankfully at the bird - at least there was at least one being she was absolutely sure was on her side. You could never be sure with humans - they were too sneaky.

Angelina laughed internally, amused that she had thought humans as something _other_. Well, technically they were. As far as Angelina knew, wizards considered themselves human, blood purist as some might be. Absently, Angelina wondered what the blood purists believed worse, humans - or Muggles as they called them - or the so called creatures. Angelina felt that most creatures that the Ministry that classified as such were more normal than most thought. Like werewolves. They - Muggle or not - only turned into a wolf like monster on the nights of the full moon. Other than that, they were completely human - or wizard, Angelina thought wryly.

Angelina shook herself out of her thoughts and picked up her trunk. Despite its contents, the trunk was light due to the featherlight charm applied to it. Walking out the door, Angelina brought herself to the living room where McGonagall was sitting. At the sight of Angelina, the professor quickly rose and smiled at her.

The two had quickly developed what some would call a rapport. McGonagall hadn't pressed about her personal life, which Angelina appreciated. It seemed that despite being the Head of House to Gryffindor, McGonagall possessed enough cunning to know that Angelina didn't want to know about her home life. Or had outstanding patience. Or didn't know how to broach the topic. The first two options seemed the most likely. Angelina didn't believe a person's House defined their character. A Gryffindor could possess a drive to learn, after all. A Hufflepuff could be resourceful and cunning when they wanted to be. It just depended on what traits were the most predominant.

McGonagall said,

"Good morning Miss King! We have enough time to enjoy breakfast before we leave, so you can set your trunk down."

She motioned vaguely at the clock, which read approximately 10:30. Grateful, Angelina set her trunk down and walked over to the dining room. Then she frowned in annoyance. If McGonagall said they had plenty of time, then that meant they were Apparating to the station. Or Flooing in. However, knowing McGonagall, who hated crowds, that would be an unlikely option, as the Floo gates would probably be crowded.

Angelina sat down to a breakfast of porridge and berries, courtesy of McGonagall's cooking skills. At first, McGonagall looked concerned when that was all she would eat in a day, but quickly accepted it as a consequence of living with the Mounters. She, however, still constantly tried to place more food on the table near Angelina. The thought was nice, however how horribly it failed. She mechanically ate what was in her bowl, finishing long after McGonagall. She just wasn't very hungry.

With a harsh nod, McGonagall stood up and pushed in her chair. Distantly, Angelina did the same. They both walked out to the living room where Angelina's trunk still lay. WIthout prompting, Angelina grabbed her trunk and looked at McGonagall with expectation in her eyes, unconsciously mirroring the bird on her shoulder. McGonagall took a hold of Angelina's arm and together, they Disapparated to go to the bustline center that was called King's Cross.

* * *

**Hey guys! (hides in a corner) Sorry! I have committed the horrible crime of a fanfiction author - not updating in forever. Unfortunately, I can not guarantee that the next update will be that soon either. THings have come up. Like school. And life. I'll try to get a chapter out in the next 2-3 weeks, but no promises. As always, review! Even if it's to rant at me for not updating in forever. It shows me that you care! See ya!**

**X Roseareader**


	9. Update!

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK! AFTER REVIEWING THE STORY, I HAVE CONCLUDED THAT I NEED TO REWRITE MOST, IF NOT ALL OF IT. I ALSO NEED TO WORK OUT THE PLOT TO A HIGHER DEGREE, SO I CAN PROPERLY SET UP PLOTS. I DON'T KNOW WHEN ThE NEW UPDATES WILL START, BUT THE STORY WILL BE MUCH BETTER IN THE END. THANKS FOR READING!

X Roseareader


End file.
